Persona 3 Portable: Memories of a Savior
by The Snowflake Queen
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around the life of the female protagonist and her interactions with her Social Links. There will no particular order and they do not necessarily tie to one another unless otherwise stated. Short summaries and a character list will be listed at the top of each one-shot to inform readers since both major and minor characters will be featured.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I will **not** be referring to the female protagonist by Hamuko or Minako because I've never really liked calling her that. I will refer to her as Hitomi Kotone.

 **Summary** : Theo requests to visit Paulownia Mall and our heroine happily obliges. There are mix ups and questions surface as she tries to figure out if her companion's sanity is entirely intact. If she would've known that accepting a first date with him would be this strange, she might've just refused.

 **Character(s):** Hitomi Kotone (Female Protagonist) and Theodore 

* * *

Chapter I: Unexpected First Date

 **April 30th**

Theo had informed Hitomi that she would now be able to accept quests from him. She'd been told that accomplishing quests would yield rewards which could aid her greatly. She'd sat there, looking over the list before selecting one that seemed fairly easy. It was a request from Theo to be shown around Paulownia Mall. She didn't pay much attention to the reward, given the fact how giddy she'd become. She wanted to show Theo the place she spent so much time in nowadays due to her part-time job. She handed him back the list and smiled happily at him, forgetting that Igor was just a few feet away from them.

"Theo, I'd like to go on our date now if it's possible." She stated as she gazed at him expectantly.

Igor blinked and his eyes widened more than usual. He hadn't expected his honored guest to have any interest in fulfilling a petty request from his assistant. He wanted to advice her against it but found that he had no right to do so. _Theodore did have his free will as did she, so who was he to tell them what they could and could not do together?_ He fully trusted that Theo would not breach the servant and master relationship. After all, one measly date was nothing to get worked up about.

Theo's eyes brightened, clearly delighted she'd asked so soon. "Thank you very much." He then bowed lightly to her and gestured for her to go on ahead. "Well then, please lead the way."

"Certainly. We'll be back later, Igor." She called out cheerfully as she waved at the long nosed gentleman.

"Yes, yes, take your time." Igor replied and waved them off with one hand.

Hitomi grinned like the cheshire cat and took Theo's hand, tugging him to the door and exiting the Velvet Room.

They stood at the back of the corridor, the Velvet Room door glowing behind them. She released his hand and began to walk towards the opening, Theo following closely behind. Once out of the corridor, she paused and turned to face him. Theo was already turning his head in all directions, taking in all the sights already.

"So this is Paulownia Mall..." He stated softly and walked up to stand beside her.

She grinned more and propped her left hand on her hip. "Yup! This is Paulownia Mall, the hangout spot for us Gekkoukan students. It's super flashy and everything here practically screams for you to look at it."

"... Indeed, it's exactly as I imagined." He breathed softly and his golden eyes glimmered with excitement.

She couldn't help but giggle upon noticing his mood. "Are you excited to be here, Theo?"

He scoffed and composed himself, seeming quite stoic when he responded even though he mumbled his response. "I'm **not** easily amused."

She grinned more and crossed her arms behind her back before she started rocking back and forth on her heels. "Really? Because it sure looks like you're super excited~" She teased.

Theo's pale cheeks became a faint pink for a few brief moments. Hitomi giggled and spun in circles around him while clapping her hands together. He stood uncomfortably in his spot as she seemingly taunted him with her little routine. He desperately needed a distraction of some sort to get her to stop. He glanced around and noticed something worth investigating. He curiously pointed towards his interest, causing Hitomi to halt in her tracks. She blinked and looked at him, waiting to see what had his attention.

"What is that over there?" He asked as he pointed to the water fountain.

She blinked again and her gaze followed in the direction he was pointing. "Huh?" She stared in the general direction he was pointing before she turned to face him. "What? You mean _that_?" She asked as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the water fountain.

"An aqueous duct in a place like _this_...?" He inquired as he walked up to it at a fast pace.

"Wait, a what now?" She asked as she struggled to try and match his steps without having to jog.

She knew he'd referred to it as some water related object but she hadn't quite caught his words. Theo was standing by the fountain, gazing down at the water. She approached him and stood by his side, gazing up at him inquisitively.

"The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily." He mused.

She deadpanned then stared at him incredulously. "Are you **_serious_**? You can't be serious... If you're serious then that means that I'm a unicorn." She then crossed her arms over her chest.

Theo blinked and frowned. "I know it's true purpose, of course." He mumbled.

"Oh really? Well, by all means, _enlighten_ me." She taunted and spread her arms out to her side slowly, smiling mischievously.

He straightened himself out, standing like a soldier at attention. His chest was puffed out and chin raised up high. His pose screamed his confidence. "Why... It's meant to wash ones hands!" He proudly declared.

She used all her strength of will not to burst out laughing. "That's **not** it..." She whispered.

His posture became more rigid but the corners of his lips turned upwards into a small smile. "It was only my small joke."

"That was a terrible joke. You have to work on your comedy routine." She stated and gazed up at him, wondering why she got the feeling he was a terribly terrible liar.

"My apologies, I'll be sure to work on this during my spare time between the tasks that my Master assigns for me and the time I spend assisting you. I'll do my best to learn how to tell jokes on your behalf, our most honored guest." He stated as he placed a hand over his heart and gave a light bow.

Hitomi giggled and reached out to touch his upper arm as a way to comfort him. "Don't worry, I know next time you'll have some good jokes to tell me."

He smirked as he met her gaze from the corner of his eyes. "Of course, I'd hate to disappoint our esteemed guest." He then stared at the fountain again. "So... What's it actually for?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"N-not that I don't know what's it for!" He quickly added. "I absolutely know what it is for but I'm testing you. I wish to see the extent of your knowledge."

She decided to play along because she wanted to spare humiliating him. It would probably be smart to keep him happy unless she wanted to create an unpleasant atmosphere in the Velvet Room. She cleared her throat and looked like a child prepared to answer a teacher's question. "This is a piece of scenery that brings a sense of serenity to those who gaze upon it." She was probably overselling it but she'd made it sound as interesting as Theo thought it to be.

"A bit of _scenery_...?" He whispered as he frowned. He seemed to be deep in thought about the issue. "I see..." He looked distraught.

Hitomi gazed at him worriedly and began to reach out to touch his arm again but froze when he abruptly walked away from her side. It seemed his attention was piqued by something else.

"Hm...?" He began to walk off while Hitomi practically chased after him. He stopped before its doors, gazing at the building. "And what, pray tell, is this facility here?"

She stopped when she was standing next to him, gazing at the building as well. They were standing in front of the Police Station. Her lips formed a pout as she wondered if Theo actually wanted to set foot inside. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle having to answer Theo's odd questions in front of Officer Kurosawa. She turned to face Theo, only to realize he'd wandered off again. Thankfully, this time he'd only wandered a few steps away from her. He was standing in front of the poster board outside the station, staring intently at it. She walked up to him and curiously tilted her head to the side as she waited for Theo to ask her more questions.

"These photographs... Most wanted ...Reward...?" He mumbled under his breath as his brows knit together thoughtfully. After a few more moments, he mused his thoughts aloud. "I see... So the concept of subjugation requests is not unknown here..."

She paled and pondered her words carefully before she responded. "Ummm... Theo, we don't kill them. That's a serious crime."

He remained thoughtful for a moment before his face brightened. "Ah? In that case, you must have to capture them alive... Only a skilled Hunter could accomplish it." He deducted and nodded triumphantly.

She smiled when he grasped the concept that wanted individuals were not to be executed but instead apprehended. "Yeah, that's why they offer rewards, usually large sums of money. It's an incentive for people to want to cooperate with the police and insurance that the individual will be brought to justice for the crimes they've committed."

"If there are hunters of such talent in this world as well, I may want to make a few requests of my own..." He stated as he cupped his chin with one hand and pondered the idea.

Hitomi stood by his side, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock. _Was Theo considering replacing her? Would he really bring in an ordinary human into the world that involved the Dark Hour and Shadows?_

Theo turned his head when he sensed that his esteemed guest was distressed. He blinked when he saw her expression, interpreting that he'd offended her. He flashed her his signature charming smile before he spoke in the softest tone of voice he could manage whilst placing his hand upon his heart. "... But on second thought, perhaps not, I already have _you_ , our _finest_ guest, for that."

Her cheeks turned crimson and he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the sight. She was a bit flustered after hearing his words so she abruptly turned on her heel, cupping her cheeks with her hands. She wanted to make sure she composed herself before facing him again. Theo took this opportunity to look for another place worth investigating. He froze when he caught sight of a building towards the edge of the mall.

"Hm...? What is that?" He asked himself before he promptly dashed off.

The sound of fading footsteps caused Hitomi to spin around. She gasped as she saw Theo in the distance and stomped her foot down in frustration. He'd ditched her once again and she was beginning to feel he'd keep doing this. Perhaps she'd have to invest in a collar and leash to keep him close. She sighed softly before she took off after him. She caught up to him and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as she stared at his back.

"Theo, you ditched me..." She grumbled but he didn't seem to hear her.

"This... Could this be the " _club_ " of rumor...?" He asked softly as Hitomi walked up to stand at his side, gazing up at him. He seemed utterly entranced by the sight of Club Escapade.

She blinked rapidly as his words sank in. "You know about it?" She asked incredulously, shocked that a being not from her dimension would know about such a place.

"Yes, I heard no end of it..." He responded and she could've sworn she saw his eyes twinkling with joy. "I've heard tell of: _"Dancers, dictated by the sway of ones inner passions... A subterranean garden of inhibited spectacle."_ A truly marvelous sight to behold and worth investigating." He continued and turned to gaze at her.

"Wow... The way you describe it is spot on but your words paint a better picture than how it actually is." She stated and gave him a small smile. She'd actually ventured in before though it had taken quite a bit of sneaking to not be caught. "But I guess you know all that firsthand, huh?"

Theo's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink before he glanced at the floor. "Although I know of this place... this marks my first time seeing it in person." He admitted and his expression was like that of a child who'd seen the ending of a movie but not the movie itself: he knew more than he should've but had yet to experience it himself.

"Don't worry, you and I will experience this together." She stated with a bright smile, causing Theo's cheeks to flush pink again.

"Well then, let us venture in..." He declared as he marched up to the door.

Her smile faltered. "Wait! Theo! It's—!" She'd begun to say but was cut off.

" **It's closed?!** " Theo exclaimed as he stopped right before the door, gazing at the sign that read _Closed_ in bright red letters. "This can't be..." He whispered under his breath.

"Yeah... They open after seven and close at five in the morning." She explained.

"It seems... I have no choice but to turn back..." He whispered as he slowly walked back to her.

She noticed that Theo was tearing up slightly, obviously heartbroken they would not be able to experience the club he'd heard so much about. She didn't doubt that he'd cry about this if she didn't do something. She bit her lower lip as she glanced around, trying to get an idea. If Theo was like a grown up version of a kid then maybe a kid friendly environment would pull him out of his funk. She smiled brightly when she noticed the glowing sign of Game Panic, the mall's game arcade. She turned to face Theo and clasped her hands behind her back, lightly inclining her head to the right.

"Hey, Theo, how about we check out the arcade?"

"Ar...cade...?" He mumbled softly as he slowly met her gaze. He blinked back his tears and frowned slightly. "A series of arches?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Not quite."

His interest was piqued but he was still sulking. "All right, let us investigate."

"Great! Follow me!"

She smiled brightly and took his hand, tugging on it as she took off running towards the arcade. Theo stumbled forward and reached up to secure his hat as he began to run with her. He allowed her to lead him across the mall to the opposite end while stealing glances of her. She seemed to be in a very joyous mood so suddenly. He smiled a little but quickly hid it when she turned to grin at him. They reached the arcade and she released his hand, leaving Theo to feel a bit strange. They wandered inside and she practically skipped towards one of the machines, standing in front of it and waving him over excitedly. He slowly approached her and eyed the machine wearily.

"What is this?"

"It's one of my favorite games." She replied and began inserting yen in both slots. She then picked up the red gun and handed him the blue gun. "The goal is to shoot the gunmen but not the civilians. The winner depends on who gets the most kills and harms the less civilians."

Theo took the gun and frowned slightly before he stared at the screen. "I see... A game that tests morality and reaction time."

"Ummm... Yes?" She answered and gasped as she nudged his side. "Shoot! It's started! Go! Go! Go!" She hollered before she took aim with both hands.

Hitomi was firing off rapidly, turning using her hips and keeping both hands steady on her gun. She didn't blink when she fired her shots but she did noticeably cringe when she accidentally hit civilians. Theo was frowning as he fired his gun, finding it difficult to aim and having a slow reaction time. Most of his intended kills were stolen by Hitomi. He couldn't help but admire how focused she was, becoming distracted and losing two of his lives. They managed to clear two levels together before he ran out of lives. Hitomi played two more levels on her own until she lost all her lives. She'd grumbled when _Game Over_ flashed on the screen but when they read over their scores, they'd discovered that Hitomi had scored a ninety-four percent though her lowest score had been an eighty-seven.

"Hitomi-san, I am impressed. Your precision skills are exemplary."

Her cheeks flushed crimson at his compliment and she glanced at her feet. "Thank you, Theo."

"I must ask how it is you remain so calm when firing that _thing_."

She blinked and slowly met his gaze for a few brief moments before she looked down at the gun she used for the game. She ran her finger across it slowly as she muttered under her breath. "I guess... It's because I'm a _Persona user_. I mean, I aim a _gun_ to my _head_ every time I summon my Persona. I have to be fearless otherwise... How could I fight? I have to be able to take aim and pull the trigger without thinking about it. All I should think about is that I want to _survive_ when I pull that trigger."

Theo gazed at her for a few moments, taking note of that pained look in her crimson eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Shall we see what else piques my interest? I may be able to practice making a joke out of it."

She released a small giggle and turned around to gaze up at him. "Doubtful you'll get that good so fast."

"Oh, do I sense a _challenge_ from our esteemed guest?" He inquired as a playful smirk spread across his lips.

"Perhaps." She replied and smiled as she walked past him.

Theo exhaled a soft sigh of relief, glad to see that the pained look in her eyes was gone for now. He then followed after her and almost bumped into her when they walked out of the arcade. He gazed at the crane game as he wondered what sort of machine this one was. He felt someone's gaze upon him and turned to gaze down at Hitomi before he gazed back at the machine. The question danced across his tongue but he dared not ask it. He didn't want to look foolish for not knowing. Hitomi patiently waited, knowing that Theo wanted to ask about it. He finally caved in to his curiosity and mustered up his courage to inquire of the mysterious machine.

"Pray tell, what is _this_ machine?"

"This is what we call a crane game." She explained with a smile.

"You say this is a... " _Bird controlling game_ "...? Most unusual..." He mumbled as he gazed at it. There were many colorful beings littering half of the machine's glass walls in a large pile. "The things inside this case... Those are birds...?" He asked under his breath before he frowned. "They look to my eyes more like stuffed animals made of cloth..."

"It's because that's what they are but we just call them stuffed animals. They're modeled after real animals but sometimes they'll thrown in some random ones like dinosaurs and unicorns for the kiddies."

"Is this, then, a simulator to practice catching real cranes...?" He asked softly before he immersed himself in deep thought.

"I don't think that's what they're for but..." She trailed off when she realized she was being ignored. She sighed softly and waited for Theo to gather his bearings.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that the game was simulator for the practice of catching real cranes. _What purpose did cranes serve for humans? Was the feat of catching one so arduous they had to devise such machines? Was it to train every human to catch a crane?_ He slowly pulled himself from his thoughts when realized that he'd probably kept Hitomi waiting for too long. He blinked rapidly then took a moment to assess her facial expression. She seemed to be lost in thought as well but he feared she'd grow angry with him if he wandered off on his own without warning. He cleared his throat to catch her attention before he spoke.

"Ah... Excuse me, I note another aquatic pool over here." He stated and gestured in the direction of his interest but waited to see the look on her face.

"Huh?" She asked softly and met his gaze before she followed it. It seemed something else had caught his attention but this time he was informing her before he took off. She smiled softly as she met his gaze again. "Okay. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"As you wish." He gave a light bow before he headed towards the fountain in the corner of Paulownia Mall.

She pulled out her pink cellphone and flipped it open, glancing at the time briefly before she closed it. She tucked it back into the inner pocket of her Gekkoukan blazer before she made her way towards Theo. She stood by his side as usual but a little ways aside after she noticed that he seemed restless for some reason. _Had she angered or offended him?_ Perhaps he felt pressured for time. He began to pace around slightly as he glanced around, causing Hitomi to worry. She was about to ask if something was bothering him when he abruptly stuck his hand into the water. She jumped and glanced around worriedly, hoping no one had caught him doing such a thing. Thankfully, there was no one around. She breathed a sigh of relief as Theo slowly pulled his hand back out and shook it. He then pulled a handkerchief from his blazer and dried his hand off before tucking it back into his blazer. He slowly pulled his white glove back on as he smirked.

"It's eight degrees Celsius."

She blinked and stared at him in shock. "Whoa... You can **_tell_**?"

"Of course I can." He stated and smiled proudly.

"You seem to have hidden talents, don't you, Theo?" She asked as she curiously tilted her head to the side.

"I suppose so..." He muttered and avoided meeting her gaze.

"In that case, I hope to see more of them." She stated and smiled cheerfully, causing Theo's cheeks to tinge with a light pink.

"Errr... Shall we be on our way? I'd hate to keep you out for too late..." He mumbled as he tried to regain his composure.

She slowly pulled her cellphone out again and flipped it open, eyeing the time. "You're right, it's already sundown." She closed it and tucked it back into her hidden pocket. "Let's head back then."

Theo smiled and nodded before they made their way to the Velvet Room. They wandered into the dimly lit corridor that ran beneath Mandragora Karaoke Bar. They stopped outside the Velvet Door and Hitomi noticed the thoughtful look upon Theo's face. He seemed to want to say something and it was obvious he was having difficulty selecting his words. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"This world has it's charms though I'll admit that I believe it has one _peculiar_ charm that I find **very** _special_..." He met her gaze before he continued. "I... Would relish the chance to visit it again sometime. Thank you very much for today."

Hitomi's cheeks flushed crimson as she felt she'd understood the meaning of his words. She then yanked the door open and shoved Theo inside.

"S-sorry! I'll be in there shortly!"

She then slammed the door closed and buried her face in her hands, wondering if she was going to be this flustered in every one of their possible upcoming dates. She decided she'd wait a few moments before she walked in to claim her reward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** An upcoming fellowship demands she attend tennis practice from sunrise to sunset. It would've been loads of fun and a perfect opportunity to bond with her teammates; however, the practice she's used to involves killing Shadows and running around Tartarus. What happens when you take away her naginata and hand her a tennis racket for a whole day? Can she keep her fighting spirit tame?

 **Character(s):** Hitomi Kotone (Female Protagonist) and Rio Iwasaki 

* * *

Ch II: I Will Defeat You… Tennis Ball?

 **July 27**

Her alarm went off at five o'clock sharp and she couldn't help but grumble as her hand swatted around, trying to locate the dreaded alarm clock. She fiddled with it until she hit the correct button, sighing contently under her breath. No more than five minutes later, her cellphone began to play a catchy pop song on full volume. She practically shrieked in panic when she rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a heavy thwump. She scrambled towards her desk, still groggy so she tripped once or twice. She snatched up her cellphone and flipped it open, frantically pounding the keypad buttons until she got the music to stop playing. She then flipped her phone close and stumbled in the dark towards her door, running right smack into it.

"Ow..." She grumbled into the door before she felt along the wall, face still firmly pressed against the door.

Her fingers graced the switch before she flipped it on, groaning softly as light flooded her once dark room. She took a step back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she opened her closet. She swatted at her clothing until she retrieved her P. E. uniform, proceeding to throw it upon her bed. She then stumbled towards her bed while struggling to pull off her comfy pajamas. She folded her pajamas then tucked them under her pillow like usual. She yawned as she slipped on a bra and struggled for a good three minutes to hook it close. She tugged on her white t-shirt then tried to pull on her sweats hastily. She tripped and hit the floor again, exhaling a heavy sigh before she stood up and pulled up her pants. The shoes and socks came quite easy afterwards.

"Uniform...?" She gave herself a quick look over before she snapped her fingers. "Check."

She then brushed her hair out and put on her signature silver barrettes in their usual formation. She combed her hair into a high ponytail and smiled at her reflection before she tugged on her matching jacket. She grabbed her cellphone then her MP3 player, tucking the former into the pocket of her jacket before she adjusted her earphones to hang around her neck. She attached her MP3 to her neck strap before she switched off the light. She made her way out of the dorm in silence, not wishing to disturb her sleeping dorm-mates.

She was at the tennis courts at six thirty in the morning, stifling a yawn as she continued listening to her music. A nudge startled her and she squeaked out before she spun around. Her shoulders were tense and she seemed to be gripping an invisible weapon. Her left leg was bent back slightly and most of her weight was focused on her right foot. She had taken one of the many stances she took in battles against Shadows when she was jumped by one. Her arms were positioned as if they were gripping her trusty naginata but she didn't seem to realize she was unarmed.

Rio's lips moved as she waved her hands around frantically and Hitomi blinked rapidly, realizing she wasn't in Tartarus. She then pointed at her hands and then at her ears. It took a moment for Hitomi to realize the message, after which she proceeded to comply. She reached up to remove her earphones and let them hang around her neck like usual. She then slowly relaxed her stance and exhaled a soft sigh, shaking her head slightly.

"Ahaha... S-sorry about that, Hitomi. I didn't mean to scare you." Rio apologized as she nervously rubbed her upper arm and shifted uncomfortably.

Hitomi shook her head and laughed a little. "No, it's fine. Sorry. I forgot to lower my volume and I'm a bit jumpy. I haven't been up this early in what feels like decades so my mind isn't all together yet."

"Oh, hahaha... That makes sense. I mean, you always seem so focused." She stated and smiled a little.

"Oh, thanks. People think that because I've got my earphones on all the time that I'm unaware of the world but that's only true when I forget to do a volume check." She stated and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm so used to listening to my music that I don't really ever realize how loud I'm playing it." _And I rather love that because it's the only way I can be at peace with my thoughts,_ she thought to herself.

Rio chuckled softly. "I get it. It's how I am about doing the basics. I'm so used to doing them all the time that I sometimes forget that our club is barely starting to get back into the swing of things."

Hitomi smiled brightly. "See? I told you they'd all come back eventually. Now all the girls come to practice and we're having practice sessions from sunrise to sunset until the fellowship trip."

"Yeah... It seems like just yesterday it was just the two of us practicing together..."

"Yup! But now we're on the fast track to victory!" Hitomi exclaimed enthusiastically, earning another chuckle from Rio.

"Hey, while we wait for the others to show up, why don't we get started on setting up?"

Hitomi saluted Rio with a grin on her face. "Yes, ma'am!"

They began to set up the nets and pulling out rackets. They worked together to carry out buckets filled with tennis balls. A little before seven, the other club members showed up. Everyone called out good morning to one another and began to help out with setting up the little machines that shot out tennis balls. By seven fifteen, the courts were ready and gear was laid out. Rio blew her whistle and they assembled for their stretches. They moved as one with every whistle blow, sighing contently as their bodies warmed up. After stretches, Rio blew her whistle again and announced that they'd be doing warm up laps. Hitomi led the charge with Rio, both girls smiling as they raced around the courts with their team members jogging a little ways behind them.

"Alright, girls, now were going to practice our serves first." Rio announced when they were finished with their laps. "I want only one girl per court so that means only three of us are serving at a time. We'll start off easy with ten serves then rotate out for another member to go. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all shouted in unison.

Hitomi pulled her earphones back on and played her music as she watched her team mates practice their first drill of the day. Her mind drifted to her runs in Tartarus. Lately, Yukari and Junpei were becoming more agile during battles and they'd stopped hesitating when it came to summoning their Personas. They were more perceptive to their surroundings and sometimes even managed to strike a shadow before she could. She'd become more fierce as well, being able to handle a group of shadows alone and even kill them in a single blow at times. Her tennis practice made her faster with wielding her naginata. She was even more flexible for dodging and counterattacking, which meant she walked away from almost every fight unscathed. Fighting was practically second nature to her now and she felt as if she functioned automatically soon as she stepped into Tartarus. Rio's commanding voice pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly jogged over to grab her racket. She passed Rio but stopped when she felt her hand on her shoulder. She stopped and removed her earphones, glancing at her captain.

"Yes?"

Rio frowned a little. "Hitomi, I know you love your music but..."

Hitomi exhaled a soft sigh and looked at her pleadingly. "You think it's gonna distract me? You know it won't."

"Yes but..." She cast a glance at the other members who were standing by the fence. "It's nothing personal, Hitomi. It's just that... think about the others. They'll feel like you're getting special treatment if you listen to your MP3 during practice."

It was Hitomi's turn to frown a little now. "It's never been an issue before..."

Rio couldn't help but exhale a heavy sigh. "I know but... Do you think just for today you could go without music?"

Horses started eating each other. Babies stole candies from convenience stores from within the womb. The earth split apart and oceans rose to flood the land. At least, that's what Hitomi believed had happened to the world. She'd never gone a day without her music and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do so. She already felt strange since she'd decided against going to Tartarus after hearing she'd have to practice tennis until the fellowship trip. She hadn't fought any Shadows in a few days or even held her naginata, which made her feel exposed. Now, Rio was asking her to give up her music. She felt as if her entire being was being ripped away but she knew she'd have to comply temporarily. _She could handle this for today, right?_

Hitomi inhaled a shaky breath before she responded. "Yeah, it's fine... I guess one day won't hurt." Every sliver of confidence she had simply vanished with her words.

Rio smiled and patted her shoulder. "Great. Now show me your ten serves."

Hitomi trudged to her court, almost dragging the racket on the ground behind herself. She took her position and grabbed the first tennis ball. She could clearly hear the chatter of her team mates and a strange sensation surfaced from her gut. She tossed the ball up into the air and swung. She completely missed and stood there dumbfounded. She had never missed a serve before. Concentration was not something she'd ever bad to work to achieve, it simply came to her naturally as she listened to her music.

She frowned and tried again, her racket barely touching the ball. It hit the ground at her feet and she looked at it. She kept trying with five other balls and missed every one of them. They were all strewn about her feet. She exhaled a heavy sigh and resisted the urge to throw her racket at the floor and give up altogether. _Why the hell couldn't she hit a ball? Why was everyone so loud? Had they always been this loud?!_ Rio jogged up to her as Hitomi's cheeks burned out of frustration. She could clearly hear a few snickers and giggles from the girls. She wanted to stab her eardrums with sharpened pencils since she found everyone around her utterly irritating at the moment. _Was this because she was used to drowning them out with her music? Was she truly this anxious in social environments? Is this why she plugged her ears to the world around herself?_

"Hey, Hitomi, are you okay? You missed all the balls..." Rio began as she gazed at her worriedly then at the tennis balls that were forgotten at her feet.

Hitomi reached up and fiddled with her barrettes. "I don't know…" She whispered and couldn't help feeling utterly lost.

Rio placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Hey, don't sweat it. Why don't you go again for another ten balls?"

"Are you sure...?" She asked as she met her gaze. "I'd hate to hold up drills because I can't hit the ball." _And she'd really love an excuse to skip this humiliation._

"Nonsense! I refuse to advance on the drills until we all perform them together successfully. No woman left behind!" Rio cried out and pumped her fist up in the air before chuckling softly. "Isn't that sort of how you cheered me on before?"

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like me." _Though she wished that she hadn't seemed so sure of herself when she'd done it._

"Great! Now, take your time. You can do this." Rio cheered her on before she jogged back to the rest of the girls, blowing her whistle to silence them and inform Hitomi she could continue.

"Here goes..." Hitomi whispered under her breath as she picked up another ball.

She lightly dribbled it a few times on the ground before she tossed it up. She swung the racket and managed to hit the ball this time except it struck the net. _Freaking ball!_ She exhaled a heavy sigh and stomped her foot down while Rio shouted that she'd done good. She grabbed another ball and clenched it tight in her hands. _Just imagine the ball is your weapon against the Shadows... Picture that when you swing the racket, you're swinging your naginata. Come on, show them no mercy!_

She dribbled the ball a few times before she tossed it up in the air. She watched the ball spinning in mid air and descending slowly. Time slowed down and her heart beat in her chest in slow yet steady beats. She inhaled a slow and deep breath as she concentrated on the ball. She gripped her racket tightly and jumped up, swinging her right hand hard. Her racket smacked the ball and sent it crashing down on the opposite court, causing it to bounce and roll towards the back fence. Rio shouted enthusiastically and encouraged her to try again. Hitomi focused and repeated to herself her mantra from earlier every time she swung. She managed to hit all nine balls successfully and with great force, earning varies cries of admiration and squeals of delight.

"You were amazing!" A female with glasses cried out.

"You were so focused, Hitomi-chan!" A female with pigtails shouted while throwing her arms up in the air.

"That look of determination in your eyes... Oh! It was like you were a warrior on the battlefield!" One of the girls cried out before she jumped up and down excitedly while clapping her hands together.

Hitomi smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, everyone." She was glad that they couldn't read her mind otherwise they'd see that the only reason she'd performed well was because she was envisioning herself fighting Shadows.

"Alright, time for the next set of drills!"

Hitomi performed the drills with her team mates but the entire time she kept envisioning her fights with the Shadows. Every time she swung her racket, she pretended it was her naginata. She kept dashing around her side of the court and guarding fiercely. She considered every ball that was headed in her direction and enemy attack she had to deflect with her racket. She was ferocious with her serves, taking the opportunity to deliver powerful strikes. It was how she bested most members. She was fierce when striking the ball back towards her opponent, alternating almost effortlessly between her right and left hand amidst strikes. She rarely used two handed swings but when she did, the ball easily flew past her opponent and struck the fence. During the practice matches, she didn't allow any members to earn more than two points against her and only Rio was able to have a set over her; however, she still beat her. Once Hitomi had beat every member, Rio called for one of their fifteen minute breaks.

Hitomi sighed and fetched her water bottle, chugging down the cool liquid and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rio jogged up to her and gazed at her for a moment before she spoke. "Hey... Can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Hitomi asked before she chugged more of her water.

"Um... Come with me." She motioned for her to follow her to a distance away from the other members and leaned against the fence. "I've never seen you like this before..."

Hitomi blinked and raised a curious brow. "Seen me like... _what_?"

Rio sighed and shook her head. "Maybe it's in my head..."

Hitomi frowned and crossed her arms over her chest after she set her water bottle on the ground. "Come on, just tell me."

"It's just..." Rio fidgeted with the whistle around her neck. "It seemed like... Well, you were so serious today, I mean more so than usual. It's like we were playing tennis but you were playing _life_ and... _winning_." Rio met Hitomi's blank stare and laughed. "I'm not making any sense, huh?"

Hitomi laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. "If I wasn't confused before, I definitely am now."

Rio laughed again before she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you seemed so serious, like if you let your focus slip, you'd be completely lost… or _worse_. The way you looked at the ball... At one point I was sure you'd strangle the ball or something." She laughed again and rubbed the back of her neck slowly. "Silly, huh?"

"Yeah, poor tennis ball." She whispered and wished she could disappear on the spot.

Rio smiled and moved away from the fence. "You're so weird sometimes."

"That's probably why you talk to me." She responded and smiled.

"Hahaha, probably." Rio clapped her hands together and glanced at the fading sun. "Well, guess we are done for today. Let's do some cool down stretches then pack up."

Hitomi couldn't help but feel like a burden had been lifted off her chest, thankful she'd gone through the day without accidentally killing anybody given how her thoughts had bordered on murderous. She helped clean up after their stretches and bid everyone a good evening. She was the first to leave, making a mad dash towards the station. She boarded the train and struggled the entire ride back to keep from screaming. She was losing her firm grip on her fighting spirit. She slipped her earphones on and began to blast her music to keep herself calm after she realized that sheer force of will wasn't enough. Music was the key to keeping a smile on her face and being bubbly. She could listen to songs with lyrics surrounding dark themes but she'd project a warm aura and her thoughts would be peaceful. She sometimes felt as if her sanity was shattered and her MP3 was the key to remaining sane.

She entered the door and she was positive that the members of SEES tried to make small talk with her. She heard something about Tartarus but refused to answer of acknowledge them. She jogged up the stairs and stumbled to her room. She grabbed her pajamas, panties and her towel after she kicked off her shoes. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and made her way to the showers on the fourth floor. She quickly showered and changed into her pajamas before hurrying to her room before anyone came to check up on her. She threw herself on to her bed and curled under the blankets.

"I hope I can do what I did today until it's time for the trip... I just got to work on **not** looking like a murderer..." She mumbled under her breath before she fell asleep.

That night her dreams of Shadows were replaced with tennis balls and rackets but she still defeated each and every one of them.


End file.
